1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable golf ball testers and more particularly pertains to a new golf ball testing apparatus for testing whether a golf ball is usable for competitive use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable golf ball testers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,496 describes a device for testing the compressible resiliency of golf balls. Another type of portable golf ball tester is U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,232 having an instrument for receiving a ball and testing the compressible nature of the ball being tested. U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,416 has a machine for receiving and testing the compressible nature of a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,028 has an apparatus for testing golf balls under compression and sorting the golf balls according to their compression ratings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,362 has a device for testing the resilience of a game ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,757 has a gauge for testing the concentricity and compressibility of a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,394 shows a golf ball tester.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for maintaining the alignment of the golf ball while the golf ball is being tested.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of alignment assemblies coupled to the housing that engage a golf ball placed in the orifice of the housing for maintaining the alignment of the golf ball when the golf ball is being tested.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf ball testing apparatus that allows a user to test whether a golf ball is substantially spherical and has an acceptable compressibility.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall of the housing defines a orifice through the housing. The orifice is designed for receiving the golf ball. A plurality of alignment assemblies are coupled to the housing. Each of the alignment assemblies extends through the perimeter wall of the housing. Each of the alignment assemblies is designed for abutting against the golf ball for maintaining alignment of the golf ball when the golf ball is positioned in the orifice of the housing. A compression assembly is coupled to the housing. The compression assembly extends into the orifice of the housing. The compression assembly is designed for engaging the golf ball when the golf ball is positioned in the orifice of the housing. A measurement assembly is coupled to the housing opposite the compression assembly. The measurement assembly extends into the orifice of the housing. The measurement assembly is designed for engaging the golf ball when the golf ball is positioned in the orifice of the housing for measuring compression of the golf ball when the compression assembly compresses the golf ball.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.